


Mornin'

by StinkKat001



Series: Creeps [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alternate Universe - A mix to the previous two, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Breakfast, Character Study, Chubby Masky, Comfort Eating, Comfort Food, Coping, Creepypasta, Developing Relationship, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Everyone else is mentioned or have small parts, Gen, He's seventeen in this fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Late Night Conversations, Learning Disabilities, Memory Loss, Mute Masky, Muteness, Night Terrors, No Smut, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Torture, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rude Toby, Sarcastic Toby, Sign Language, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Slenderverse, So annoying for Tim, Somone who never stops talking, Tags in a Mess, Though romance here is itty bitty here so yeah, Tim is much older like around his mid to late twenties, Tim sometimes just done with it, Toby is the opposite, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yet no one is able to understand, Young Toby, can be seen as either platonic or romantic, chubby Tim, mute Tim, smartass Toby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: Toby wakes up early in the morning; crack of dawn which was way too damn early for him to see Tim already awake and... Eating? Is he eating away something? Why Toby is going to get to the bottom of it one way or another





	Mornin'

Hot burning fire was all that the young boy sees sizzling around him where it had kept him frozen in place unable to move a single inch of his body. Some would say this was beyond traumatizing knowing that you couldn’t escape its burning wrath that scorch you if dared to make a single step towards freedom and for him it was basically the same way. No amount of careful planning and cautious steps helped him escape as he soon found himself succumbing to the ashy taste entering his body to his pretty pink lungs. Every inch inside him was quickly filling up with smoke where it began to become a struggle to breath the little air that was there was in the atmosphere. The teenager didn’t know what to do now so he can only stand there like a total idiot like always and allow it to take his life away from this unforgiven world. 

It didn’t last too long before the teen soon sees himself laying down on a cold, cement floor surrounded by shattered glass. This was a past traumatizing event, he can faintly remember that as it cruelly took something dear to him. No matter as he soon hears a far-off noise to whoever was there alongside with him currently choking, coughing and hacking for air and on blood. Reasons he knew they were was of course, the droplets to blood was seen splashed around whereas more he knows it wasn’t him doing so for sure was the few dozen light colored blond hair strands not belonging to his dark haired, blood-soaked head. Then with glassy eyes welled up with tears he watches as finely tuned black dress shoes coming towards him whispering faintly harsh words in his ear that made himself want to die. 

 _‘... W…’_  

But he couldn't die like expected as it be far too simple for someone like him.   

 _‘... W-_ _wa_ _...’_  

It was meant to be a torturous experience for him to endure for entirety for his vile actions. Blood on his hands, not meant to be there in the first place but he at that time thought he was doing the right thing. 

 _‘..._ _Wa_ _... U...’_  

Wrong thing was what he did and what it all did was make things worse for anyone involved who never had a say to his brutal ways. So, what he can do was to let the fire consume him and maybe this time finally take him to his. To his... He can’t even remember anymore. 

 _‘.... WAKE UP...!?!’_  

Heavy, droopy eyes suddenly sprang open to life once hearing a familiar voice yell out in an unbearably ear-piercing tone like they were dying or close to being on death’s doorstop. A shaky hand moves up to a pale, skinny face rubbing the skin well more so dragging itself down it. Exhaustion was creeping on a small humanoid form that forced themselves to move about on the bed that wasn’t the least bit comfortable but more similarly from what it felt was like sleeping on a stone being pressed on the stiff back. It was too early for anyone to be awake yet someone whoever not there yet did so and in result the one on the receiving end crawled under the blanket’s head. A groan leaves the badly chapped lips while the owner who it belonged to pushes his almost deathly and malnourished body half way off the bed. 

Time to be more exact and precise was late in the night to almost early in the morning really so when the exhausted man tried to fall asleep again from his nightmare, he didn’t enjoy it when there was heavy creaking of the wooden floorboards heard opposite to his closed door easily noticeably through the flimsy walls to the mansion. It became louder when whoever the source came from past by the bedroom to a young twitching proxy. Someone who should be fast asleep right now however wasn’t and cocks his head to the side in confusion. No one else should be awake either which gotten the said confused proxy to slowly sit up from his bed. None of his business to wonder about such pointless things but really, to be all honest that confusion was developing into curiosity.  

The young teen was new so he didn’t know the ins and outs to this place he was currently staying in due to the welcoming hands to a faceless entity. Something that was out there when everything traumatic happened to him and was there as well, to take him far away from the troublesome issues plaguing him. How now he owed that thing with his very life so in turn to rescuing him off his feet from the fiery hands of death he now serves right underneath it for however long until he dies from either old age or something else more deadly. Boss or Slendy as he likes to call the being was like a fatherly figure to him which was saying a lot as he never had a good one showing him from right from wrong. It didn’t matter anyways anymore since he was now safe from things out in the unforgiving world set out and overall meant to hurt him then his very being. 

Now when the sounds to the creaks outside his closed bedroom door ceased, he still knew whoever made it was out there with mysterious intentions. Either for the better or worse for everyone involved in this here ancient mansion which the youngling sitting up wasn’t going to allow. How when he finds the other, he’s going to say something about it when climbing out from the warm confines that were his cozy blankets. Eventually he unlocks the many locks on the door built in to keep the other dangerous or more so than he residents out from his bedroom. Soon from doing that he was now all alone in the empty hallway that stretched on for what can be seen as many miles but that was probably his sleepy exaggeration at play. 

Walk down the hallway felt like an everlasting eternity for the teen who drags his noodle legs and the rest of him down before stopping on the top of the stairs leading towards the first floor. Each and every clumsily made step to his feet hitting the stairs were nothing when compared to the growing sounds in his ears to the clattering of metal pans, swinging to a door being slammed open then the blinding lights to the fridge. Light caramel eyes squinted from it whereas his arm covered them up though with his twitches he saw some flashes to the light. The curiosity returned back to him within a few moments in having to focus his sight once again to adjust to the suddenness to the light as he cautiously this time walks up to the swinging door belonging to the kitchen. Although he tried his very best in being careful it didn’t matter when slowly opening the door it resulted in an annoyingly high-pitched squeak. 

In his response a soft, irritated groan left his thin lips when closing the said creaking door behind him. What he didn’t expect to see was a familiar face; one not wearing a worn-down with age effeminate mask commonly worn at all times but in the early morning with no one awake but them were instead replaced with a pair of dark shades. That in itself with the thick dark messy locks wearing baggy sweatpants and a rather plain large t-shirt, not the usual work attire wasn't such a shocker either but the way his fellow proxy was feverishly eating all the food stock in the fridge did the trick to shock. Grub from the previous day’s dinner left in Tupperware were scattered about on the tiled floors where the elder proxy silently stares back at him no expression at all. The younger knew even with displaying nothing but a poker face to him, he understood completely the hidden away emotions it was something similar to shock that anyone can be awake. 

“... Mornin’ man... W-whatcha doing this e-early for...?” 

A question had to be asked to even comprehend the absurdness to the other man’s odd snacking behavior way too early in the day. 

“... And w-well, eating like a. A pig for? Didn’t y-you eat early on o-or something... Or n-no...?” 

Hands came to flick greasy food off when the older man began to speak through it in a rushed, hastily made manner. Should’ve known better to say something like this to the male sitting criss crossed on the floor as all that would be given to him be some shaking from the food covered hands. “O-okay. Y’know nobody u-un-understands what you’re d-doing here?” Since no one truly cared to learn that stuff even including himself and the other proxies that abided by their faceless boss's rules. “... Wouldn’t I-it be easier if you l-like spoke instead o-of this shit and tell m-me what you’re doing?” There he can see the change to the man’s facial expression twitch into something similar to annoyance caused most likely from his brash bluntness. From there he saw the elder proxy point a little bit cleaner finger still though covered in filth direct over to the mouth. 

Bubbly bubbles to shear annoyance came over him with that too was his spastic twitches as he lets out another yet hotter sigh, “Uh y-yeah, use it for me r-right now, will y-you? All you d-doing here is making a m-mess, thank you b-by the way in attempting t-to speak to me without s-simple words?” 

It would be a swift manner before he saw the elder simply slumps his shoulder in defeat, hands falling to the side where they didn’t bother to reply in that way and picks up the Tupperware from the floor. Soon he goes over to be a helping hand to clean the other male’s mess either because he didn’t want to get in trouble himself or maybe out of guilt however that was a big maybe. “...Hey... I. I uh, shoulda k-know you couldn’t speak... N-not even selectively mute here j-just... Just mute?” His eyes see the other man lazily shrugs his broad shoulders back and then toss the lids back on, “... N-not like I’m saying ‘sorry’ h-here to you ‘n stuff b-but I’m... Well, wondering w-w-what you’re doing? Curiosity I-is getting at me n-now?” Once everything was cleaned up to the point nobody would know the difference that the eldest proxy had eaten on the floor like a little, fat pig. The twitching proxy shouldn’t be so mean yet here he was so close to mean spiritedly making an oink like noise with his hands up to his face making a gross face but he didn’t do the childish and most of all cold act as he stares longingly at the heftier male. “... Just wonderin’ w-why you’re here eating t-this s-ssshit?” It was asked and all he unsurprisingly got in response was a shrugging to the shoulders.  

What was he even expecting from the other man? Any understanding words to leave the mouth he’d never seen utter a single peep? When he asked the other proxies; a hooded male wearing a saggy, black ski mask and feral looking human more a beast then a human nothing was given to why the boss’s right hand never spoke on his own which gotten them to not know why themselves. Everything he gotten was the silence known to be often eerie and now at the moment can be quite awkward silence with the faintest buzzing noise only filled his head which left him completely conflicted if he wanted to know the reasonings. The youngest out from the small group shakes his head from the bother to understand; enough was racking his mind so, when he saw the elder male open up a cabinet, he raised an eyebrow in confusion over that then the past curiosities. 

“... Fffuck...” He says that curse from not at himself or at the other but out of nowhere; thanks to his Tourettes to blame, “... W-what are you d-do-doing now?” 

An item was taken out from the drawer to that is revealed to be a notepad and a dull pencil.  

“Hm. S-so, now instead o-of. Of talking you’re u-using that... Great...” 

It would make things slightly easier yet all the more difficult when his older, more mature in some aspect's counterpart scribbled something on the pad. 

 _[I couldn’t sleep. I had a nightmare]_   

“... And you. You e-eat our f-food like a p-pig for that?” Close enough is he to just tell the other man to grow up and that everyone gets them every once in a while. Yet he didn’t when he’ll be surely bitched at by the hooded male later on the day for his dickish behavior. As well, from closer inspection he wasn’t on good terms either with the man receiving his cold remarks. The barely noticeable twinge to the bushy eyebrows covered up a bit by the dark lensed sunglasses. Something else that gotten the twitching male to be all the more conflicted to why the older man worn such things even when inside and at the nighttime that didn’t make sense like anything else here. 

_[Very funny, dipshit. I just feel better when I eat. Sometimes]_

Upon seeing that scribble eyes squinted and mouth wide open to say something snarky yet the proxy ahead of him in a rush writes another note.  

 _[But still, it won’t let me fall asleep again. It's just no use falling back again. All I see is it staring back down at me with disappointment_ _in its lacking eyes]_

There he observes as the pencil and the other’s arms drop to the table with a soft clunk as soon the tugging to fabric was heard. Confusion. He’s been hit hard with it. What was the other even talking well, writing about as he sees bandaged hands poke gently yet with trepidation at the soft flesh underneath hugging on to the oversized t-shirt worn by the older man? Like there was an actual emotion from someone he’s always known to be nothing more than an emotionless puppet to him was displaying an emotion; pity to one’s own self. 

“Um, what’s n-not letting y-you You sleep?” Asked him while scratching the back of his neck, “If t-this, w-wh-whatever it is keeping you a-awake then why n-not actually talk a-about it with someone? Brian wouldn’t m-mind, y’know the guy is. Is f-fffucking protective as h-hell with you... It’s annoying to b-be all honest. He wouldn’t b-be bothered whatsoever helping you’re a-ass with these n-nightmares?” 

_[It's nothing anyone can really help me with. They think of me as mad or stupid if I try]_

“... Tim p-please for the l-love of shit no one would think o-of you as dumb o-or crazy for it? Especially n-not me or K-Kate or anyone e-else in particular? People a-are kind o-of afraid of y... Just whatever, d-do you get t-the picture, yes? No o-one think anything too b-bad about you at al-” 

Pencil was taken ahold of again and he sees the man write something interrupting him from his little rant built up on exhaustion from the lack of sleep.  

_[You do know that you talk a lot, don’t you? Like a motor mouth. It annoys me on occasions]_

Nothing about the change to the conversation bothered him when he read on the page, “H-hey!? Fuck m-man, I’m trying t-to ‘help’ you here or s-sssome shit...?!” 

_[I said on occasions, Toby. Not all the time and I’m surprised as not a lot of people like to hear you? As well, it won’t be pleasant for anyone else here to hear you so early on in the day]_

A hefty huff came and went from him as the oldest to the two men sits up from the wooden chair to stare out a clear window. The notepad was left behind on the table with the snarky teen who should’ve allowed himself to easily fall back asleep. However, like always curiosity killed the cat where unfortunately in the end gotten two socially inept men up at the crack of dawn in almost a meaningless conversation. Conversation between one mute and another never knowing when to precisely shut it before it became too late like now for fine example. Which the teenager with some angsty past to his name sat up too in order to walk up next to the man staring outside the window blankly with no expression on his scar covered face. 

Yet another question he desired to ask upon watching the closest proxy to the Slenderman continue to stare while a hand wrapped up in stained bandages comes up to scratch a scruffy face, “Okay b-back on topic h-h-here before you c-changed I-it. What was t-the nightmare e-eeeven about t-that's keeping you a-awake for?” 

The man by his side turned around and took the notepad back in hand alongside the pencil where the sounds to the scribbling was heard once again; 

 _[It was about what ifs and what would’ve happened if things gone differently]_  

“W-what? What do y-you mean?” He ought to ask as it was completely catching him off the ball when reading it. There he goes ahead to observing the slow writing that in turn can see how good penmanship the other has when continuing to read; 

_[I’m trying to say here is how it would’ve been if I done stuff differently? Would I still be here in this predicament never being able to leave or be somewhere else never having to deal with what I do on a daily basis? You get it, do you? If things ended up in an entirely different direction would you be here still or no?]_

“Uh...” A hand brushes through his ruffled-up hair which almost amusingly enough like a porcupine mixed with a matted-up rat. Sometimes he felt so disgusted with himself about how he looks yet he always acted like he wasn’t so by his boisterous attitude. “...N-no. I s-ssshit... Don’t u-understand?” His obliviousness or purely stupidity gets the better of him even when he knew slightly what the other man by his side was trying to say to him. Although he did begin to wonder on it more where it was obvious that the wheels in his head was turning in deep thought. A few thoughts, images, and down to memories appears however they were all clouded up by a sensation to not belonging there whatsoever he thought once he shakes them away from his mind. 

“I s-suppose I get where you’re c-c-coming from? We a-all made choices anyone I-in a better state of mind w-w-w. Wouldn’t have done?” 

Broad, slopped shoulders shrugged back and a soft pop noise was heard echoing softly in the kitchen, [ _Guess_ _you kind of get it what I’m coming from]_  

Caramel eyes glanced out to the window the other man was staring out on. Nothing out from the usual ordinary like nature doing its own thing outside he can safely presume. A soul wasn’t awake at this time besides the two of them and he felt assured no one else out in the forest possibly be there for too much longer if they knew what’s best for them. Right now, neither men or anyone else in particular awake from the crack of dawn would want to deal with at this very moment. Already he can see all the grumpy, disheveled residents coming downstairs wondering why they; Toby and Tim were awake then wonder whoever was wandering out in the forest. 

“... Nothing anyone, us f-for instance c-can really d-do. W-what c-can I do about it” He went ahead to shrugging his own shoulder and he can’t help to twitch from annoyingly doing so, “I. I usually j-just, um... don’t w-worry about I-it? Let m-me say I s-simply forget about... S-ssshove it in the d-darkest corner in m-my head type o-of deal?”  

Something was really getting at the older male yet for the other didn’t say a thing, well he can’t for reasons so, didn’t write anything about it. He, himself standing by the dead silent man wasn’t too bothered by it even when sometimes he wanted to hear at least something beneficial. Yet he knew when Brian a few times prior telling him in a deep, firm and overall intimidating voice screaming out in ‘listen to me or you’ll regret it’ saying that there will never be a single word spoken. As he was dealt with the lashing from the blond often keeping to himself as well there was an underlying emotion that was bubbling sadness and it was so obvious back then by the barely noticeable small droplets of tears. From then on, he didn’t question the reasonings to everything being hidden behind the layers even when he was far by curious by it.  

The older man nodded, soon enough placing the notepad back on the table and then walks with a bad limp over to the kitchen door. “W-wh-where you’re going?” Speed walking over he asked that to the elder proxy whose been there for the longest time period. Truth be told the time the other been there at the mansion working underneath the infamous eldritch being known as the Slenderman and or simply Operator by the way he looks from an outsider’s perspective. Marks and injuries from the far-off past to recent were easily shown like the slightly dirtied bandages wrapped around a good chunk of the body. Another question pops into existence however, he shoves it right on back in his head when watching the man point up above his head to the cracked ceiling.  

“Oh” He exasperatedly mutters, “B-back upstairs, huh? Finally deciding t-to go back to s-sleep ‘til boss g-gets us, right?” 

Another quick shake to the head ‘yes’ was made and he understood when the pair gone off then before long, they were in front of Tim’s bedroom door. Even when there should no longer be any reason for him to be standing next to the now open door as he curiously observes how the man residing in shambles like a robot or puppet over to the bedside table. Sounds to the old wooden floor creaking underneath the older proxy’s shear weight were easily heard all the way he was standing on where he sees the effeminate mask once laying on the table picked up. Once done so the mask was slipped on and nothing else happened besides the common silence from Tim getting ready for the day. _‘... Guess, he_ _ain’t_ _doing going back to bed... Terrific’_ Anyone would’ve allowed the other person to go ahead to change in their respective rooms but really, he alongside the remaining proxies didn’t care too much as it was the human body after all so there wasn’t much of a surprise. 

It was where he sees Tim in the end appearing to be coughing heavily in his hand and if he sees this right seem to ‘glitch’ maybe even out from his sight. Then the big shocker came as Tim turned around quickly, fully dressed in the usual work attire, not the sleepwear earlier seen in the kitchen acting a slob walks up to him robotic like with the emotionless mask creepily staring down. Eventually the mask worn contorted slowly but surely into something meant to be a grin but it was a failed attempt in one and he couldn’t help to feel unsettled and stumble back. _“... Toby. Glad to see that you’re awake with_ _Masky_ _as well. Good...”_ A low, scratchy, echoey voice says in a dreary tone with hands folded behind the older man’s back while bending over a bit to loom or try to do it over him. _“... I have something for you to do back in my office and I want it to be completed right away...”_ Before long he was all alone in the man’s bedroom standing absoultely still as the masked man walks in a straight line towards the faceless being’s office way down the hallway. 

Curiosity surely did kill the cat and Toby here really was the prime example to it. 


End file.
